


The Misunderstanding

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dean being oblivious, Fluff, M/M, a bit OOC because it's a HS!au give me a break, but really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Dean would be proud that his little bro was starting to branch out and make friends, but he couldn’t understand why Sam had to choose Castiel Novak, out of all the 650 people at Lawrence High. They were nothing alike! Actually, if he was going to be honest with himself, they were too alike. And it made Dean pretty damn nervous. </p><p>(alternately- the five times Dean was an oblivious idiot and the one time he wasn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorlotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/gifts).



Dean Winchester is not dumb.

No, really, he isn’t! Sure, he’s failing Algebra 2 and can’t remember to pack his own lunch, but he isn’t, by any standards, _dumb_.

So, when little Sammy started spending all of his spare time with the one guy who Dean _might_ have a tiny (or not so tiny) crush on, it was suspicious. Normally, Dean would be proud that his little bro was starting to branch out and make friends, but he couldn’t understand why Sam had to choose Castiel Novak, out of all the 650 people at Lawrence High. They were nothing alike! Actually, if he was going to be honest with himself, they were _too_ alike. And it made Dean pretty damn nervous.

Okay, Dean could handle being ditched at lunch. He really could (at least he had Charlie to bitch and moan to)! He even managed to look the other way when Sam would go over the Novak house for dinner (because, let’s face it, Dean isn’t a cook. He actually quite sucks at anything that doesn’t involve a microwave). But, when Sam threw on his best puppy dog face and started begging to have Thanksgiving over with Castiel’s family, Dean snapped.

“Dean Winchester, calm the fuck down.” Charlie shoved his shoulder affectionately, “You didn’t get this worked up when he spent New Years with Anna!”

“Because Anna isn’t-” He cut himself off and winced.

“Isn’t what?”  She raised her eyebrow and leaned across the lunch table conspiratorially, “Are you, of _all_ people, getting all worked up because your brother might be dating a guy? That kid is, like, a genius. And he’s really cute, if you’re into that sort of thing.” She glanced to the right, peeking at the lunch table near the door. Castiel and Sam were sitting together, reading a history textbook or something. They were laughing, and Sam was stealing food from the shorter boy. It was like a scene straight out of a teen romantic comedy, except for fact that Castiel’s older brother was sitting with them. Gabriel was the same age as Dean, but he’d flunked freshman year so he was still a junior. He was currently resting his feet on the table, sucking on a lollipop and flipping through the newest “Weekly World News”. It ruined the atmosphere, which Dean found himself appreciating.

“I know that!” Dean flushed and looked anywhere that wasn’t her. His eyes landed on her wonder-woman lunch box, and he found himself wondering if she’d murder him for stealing that piece of pie.

“Oh.” Charlie sat back in her chair, “ _Ohhh._ ”

Groaning, he buried his face in his hands, “Why can’t he just date that girl he used to talk about all the time? What was her name? Jen?”

“Jess.”

“Yeah!” He threw his hands in the air, “Jess! What was wrong with her?”

“Dean. Sam liked Jess in the third grade.” Charlie laughed and bit into the pie. Cherry. His favorite. She glanced at him knowingly and offered a bite, which he accepted with gusto. “Sam’s a good kid. If he made a move first, you can’t blame him for it.”

“I know.” Dean pouted, eyeing the half eaten slice. He made a mental note to pack his and Sam’s lunch ahead of time, instead of on-the-go like he usually does. That usually ends with him hungry and stealing food from his best friend.

“Just talk to him, Dean. ” She rolled her eyes and shoved the slice towards him, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m late for my date with destiny.”

“And by that you mean the Dungeons and Dragons meeting, right?” He scoffed teasingly, “How am I friends with such a geek?”

“You know you love me.” Charlie winked and grabbed her bag, “I'll see you in algebra.”

"Sure."

"And remember." She threw him a fake glare, "Talk to him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t talk to him. Instead, he found himself lurking in the guidance department, grabbing random pamphlets that the counselors leave out for the shy kids-the ones that don’t want to talk to an actual person. And there was no way in hell that Dean was going to waltz into Mr. Crowley’s office, asking how to confront his little brother about his newfound relationship. For one, Dean was actually positive that Mr. Crowley was a demon. Seriously. The man was too fucking creepy to be human. Two, Dean wasn’t actually sure Sam was in a relationship. _Yet._

Dean departed from the deserted waiting room, the papers shoved haphazardly in his bag. He was going to deal with this, even if it meant permanently scaring himself and Sammy in the process.

Granted, the guidance department hadn’t foreseen this situation and provided a clear step-by-step path to success. “How to talk to your little brother when he might just happen to be gay and in a relationship with the guy you like” Instead, he found himself with several pamphlets on “how to talk to your child if he or she might be gay”, “how to talk to your kids about sex”, and “what to do if your best friend likes your crush”. It wasn’t ideal, but he hadn’t expected this to be easy.

Later, once he was in the privacy of his bedroom, Dean took them out.

_Step one: Gently let him or her know that they can talk to you about anything._

He snorted and continued down the list. Most of these were crap. Complete and utter crap.

_Step two: Sit him or her down and tell him or her that you love them, no matter what._

_Step three: Ask them, without pushing, if they have questioned their sexuality._

“Screw this!” Dean crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. How are those pamphlets supposed to help anyone? Sam isn’t a baby, and doesn’t need to be treated like one. Maybe he should just march on up to Sam and just-

“Dean?” Three knocks at the door, “Dean? I’m heading out for a bit.”

“Would you keep it down? I just got Adam to bed. He was being a nightmare earlier.”  He flopped backwards onto his bed, “Where are you going?” Dean knew the answer before Sam even opened his mouth.

“Cas invited me over to do some homework.”

_Of course_. “At 8:00pm?” He grunted, lifting his head off the pillow, “You want me to give you a ride?”

Sam grinned easily, and Dean’s earlier resolve disappeared, “No thanks.”

“Who’s driving?”

“Geez, what’s with twenty questions?” Sam shifted on his feet, hand still on the doorknob. His smile was quickly fading, “Gabe’s picking me up in a little bit, if that’s okay with you.”

Dean bit his cheek. He was being an ass. Like he said, Sam isn’t a kid anymore. He’s 15 years old. Still… “Alright, alright. Have fun, and, Sammy?”

The lopsided grin was back, “Yeah?”

“You know I’m not homophobic, right?” Dean blurted and mentally kicked himself. _Smooth_ , Winchester. You really eased him into that one…

Sam’s cheeks flushed, “O-okay.”

“I mean,” He started babbling nervously, trying to explain himself, “If you ever dated a guy, I’d be totally cool with it. Not that I’m accusing you of being gay or anything but-“

His brother cleared his throat, saving him the embarrassment of continuing, “I’m not dating anyone.”

“Oh.” Dean leaned back on his mountain of pillows, “Really?”

Sam sat down on the bed and appeared to be studying his socks “There is this one… guy that I like, though.”

Dean wanted to shake his brother’s shoulders because _of course_ Sam liked someone. Anyone within a ten mile radius can see the tension between the two sophomores. It was sickeningly cute. “Sammy, the last thing I want to do is sit on my bed, talking about feelings with my 15 year old brother. Next thing you know, we’ll be braiding your hair and painting each other’s toes.” His eyes crinkled slightly, a soft smile spreading on his face, “Go for it. That’s all I’ll say on the matter.”

The younger boy laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck, “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean nodded, picking up the nearest book and pretending to read, “Get out of here before I grow a vagina.”

He’s pretty sure he heard Sammy mumble something about physics and biology and how growing a vagina is physically impossible without surgery, but Dean was too focused on ignoring him to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, Dean thinks he hates his brothers. Mostly Sam though, because Adam still had that “I’m eight years old so even if I break your vintage records I’m still a cute little shit” vibe going for him. Sam had long outgrown that phase, so Dean felt no remorse for hating him.

It all started with Sam saying “You should come to the carnival with us, Dean.” Being the nice brother he is, he politely explained that he already made plans. And if those plans included watching porn and trying to get off without thinking about his brother’s boyfriend, well, Sammy didn’t need to know that.

But then Sam had the nerve to pull the puppy dog eyes, and whined about how “I think you would really like Cas if you got to know him”. Dean would never admit it, but he was essentially powerless against those manipulative hazel eyes. If this were the 1600s, he would have accused his brother of witchcraft.

-

When Sam has said “come to the carnival with us”, he thought Sam had meant the four of them (including Gabriel because apparently he doesn’t have a life aside from Castiel and Sam). Apparently, “us” meant that Sam was going to wander off with Gabe to do heaven knows what, leaving Dean to deal with Sam’s boyfriend (or _, almost_ boyfriend). Castiel, it would seem, had not been in on Sam’s plan to ditch them.

“So, Cas, what do you want to do?” Dean popped another deep fried oreo into his mouth and held back a moan. _Damn_ , those things are good.

Castiel processed the question for a moment, “I would like to ride the Carousel.” He must have seen the confusion on Dean’s face because he continued, “This is my first carnival and Sam informed me that the Carousel is something that all children have to experience at some point in their lives.”

And Dean really wanted to tease him about that, he really, really did. But Cas has these pretty blue eyes and a completely serious look on his face. So, against all better judgment, Dean agreed. He decided then and there that he was going to give Castiel the best day at the carnival ever.

-

Carousels are lame. They always have been, and there is nothing about them that Dean has ever enjoyed. The crappy, repetitive music, the bizarre animals skewered on golden poles….  It wasn’t normal, and it certainly wasn’t normal for two teenage boys to be riding one.

Still, when Cas flushed with excitement and had eagerly climbed onto the wooden grizzly bear, he couldn’t help but admit that maybe carousels aren’t _totally_ lame. Dean took the tiger next to the bear and braced himself for the ride to start.

“You look like you’re riding to your death.” Castiel started laughing at him, and Dean relaxed slightly. The younger boy had a wide, crooked smile, the kind that spreads across his entire face.

“These things are for little kids.” Dean huffed loudly. He pretended to glare, but Castiel’s smile was infectious, “Trust me, you’re going to like the roller coaster a lot better. At least that’ll go faster than 5 miles per hour.”

“Whatever you say, Dean.”

-

It turns out Cas did _not_ like roller coasters better than the carousel.

“I’m never going to trust you again.”

Dean felt pretty bad. The kid had been horrified during the ride, hiding his face in Dean’s jacket. Still, it was a bit of an overreaction. The highest drop wasn’t more than thirty feet off the ground!  Who the hell gets vertigo from a thirty foot drop?

“Cas, I’m so sorry. I had no idea-”

“That thing was a lawsuit waiting to happen.” Castiel was smirking now, which comforted Dean slightly. “Buying me lunch might help to ease the trauma…” He sighed dramatically and batted his eyelashes.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed in the direction of the vendors. He was going to show Cas a _true_ carnival meal.

-

They stayed until sundown, miraculously avoiding Sam and Gabriel for the entire day. Which was pretty weird, Dean admitted to himself. But Sammy wasn’t exactly normal, was he? And how was he supposed to know that Dean had a slight _preoccupation_ with Sam’s best friend-slash-boy friend-slash-whatever?

“Let’s ride the Ferris wheel once before we go.” Castiel adjusted his giant teddy bear (which Dean had dutifully won for him, because he is a good brother to Sam and for no other reason), pointing to the tall ride, “I’ve always wanted to.”

Ferris wheel? _Sunset_? Well, that basically screams disaster. Then again, Dean always loved danger. That, and he’s pretty sure he owed Cas. Apparently the sixteen year old is not only sickened by the mere thought of roller coasters now, but he is a vegetarian. Finding a cart that didn’t serve any meat or use the same cooking surface for meat and vegetables was difficult, to say the least. Dean felt pretty guilty because if he’d known, he would have packed a lunch for them. They’d ended up splitting a thing of cotton candy and deep fried vegetables. If he wasn’t so infatuated with the boy, his carnivorous pride would have been wounded.

He smiled easily and held out his arm, “It would be my honor.”

-

Arranging themselves _plus_ the giant stuffed animal in the small compartment was hard, but the man who was controlling the wheel refused to let them leave it with him. Liability or some crap, so Dean begrudgingly allowed the bear into the carriage with them.

“Sorry.” Cas was squished to one side of the carriage. Being the smaller of the two, he’d been nominated to share a seat with the toy. He was looking out the window, avoiding Dean’s eye.

“I’m the one who won it, Cas. _I_ should be sorry.”

“Still, I wasn’t thinking about the logistics of the giant stuffed bear. I should have opted for the smaller one.” He ran a hand through his messy dark hair, obviously embarrassed. “There won’t be any room in your car.”

“It’s fine.” Dean shrugged and leaned in conspiratorially, “We’ll put in the back seat between Gabe and Sam.”

Castiel beamed, “Does that mean I get to sit in the front?”

“I don’t know, maybe I should have you beg.”

They were close. Dean hadn’t been paying attention, but they’d slowly gravitated closer and closer. He could feel the younger’s breath on his cheek and blushed.

No, Dean Winchester doesn’t _blush_. It was just abnormally hot in the carriage, that’s all.

“Dean…”

Castiel leaned in slightly.

His breath hitched.

Just a little-

“Time’s up, sirs.” The attendant was averting his eyes, but deliberately holding the door open. When did the door open? Dean hadn’t heard anything.

His gaze shot between the man and Castiel. The man, and then Castiel one more time. Cas was bright red, a content smile settled on his face. He was fidgeting with his bear, obviously waiting for Dean to make a move. Castiel, the boy who his brother is massively crushing on. The boy who he’d essentially been on a date with all day (which is totally his brother’s fault, by the way). The boy who was just about to kiss him before the attendant interrupted.

So, Dean did the only thing that made sense to him.

He ran.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean!”

Of all the horrible things he’s done, Dean’s pretty sure this ranks #1.  Breaking the bro-code is one thing, but breaking it on your little brother? _Dick move_ , Winchester.

“ _Dean_!”

Castiel was faster than Dean expected and had nearly caught up to him. He ducked behind the fun house, breathing heavily.

"Son of a bitch." He coughed and rested his head against the bright pink wall.

"Dean?" Castiel was approaching him slower now, "Are you okay?"

"I don't-" Dean closed his eyes, "I don't know."

The younger boy moved closer, pushing Dean against the wall, "Don't run away again." He leaned forward, kissing Dean roughly. Their bodies seemed to slot together, hips pressing closer than Dean was comfortable with. Castiel moved down to his collar and sucked gently, biting down after a moment.

"Fuck," He moaned, bucking his hips unconsciously, "Cas-"

"Dean," Castiel moved with him and whispered his name like a prayer, " _Dean_."

"Shit." Dean's eyes shot open, "Oh no, no no no." He pushed against Cas, creating as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"What's wrong?" Castiel backed off, his head tilting in confusion.

"Dammit." He turned away from Cas, "I can't do this."

“Why not?” Something flashed across his face, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s not you,” Dean reached out with a frown.

“Let me guess?" Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly, "It's not you, it's me? Very creative, Dean. I definitely haven't heard that one before."

"Cas-"

"Whatever, Dean." He threw his hands up, "I don't get you. Why can't you do this? What's so wrong with _this_?"

“Nothing! I just- I can’t explain why.” Dean flinched at the younger boy's hurt expression, “Trust me, Cas.”

“Fine.” His face went blank. “Let’s find Gabriel and Sam.”

“Yeah.”

Needless to say, Dean was not looking forward to the car ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

 “Dean, what the hell happened between you and Castiel?” 

Dean winced. He had been hoping that Sam wouldn’t notice. Then again, only a corpse could have missed the obvious tension on the ride home from the carnival. It had been the most awkward twenty minutes of his life. Not even Gabriel and his crass jokes could break the silence.

“What are you talking about?” He shuffled anxiously before closing the front door. They carefully avoided their sleeping father, who’d passed out in the living room, and made their way into the kitchen.

“Don’t do that.” Before Dean could bite out an indignant ‘ _Do what?_ ’ Sam continued, “Don’t pretend like nothing’s wrong so we won’t have to talk about whatever you did to piss Cas off.”

Dean crossed his arms, “What makes you so sure that I’m the one who did something wrong?”

“Because you’re you!” Sam growled, “Now, tell me what you did so we can fix this.”

Dean had never seen his little brother so angry before, and that’s including the time he broke Sam’s laptop by downloading too much porn (how was he supposed to know BustyAsianBeautys.com was going to spread viruses onto the harddrive?). Regardless of the consequences, Dean hated lying to Sam. He thought of the kiss, brief but passionate. There was no question, both Dean and Cas had wanted it. What would Sammy think? Would he cry? God, Dean can’t handle it when Sam cries. “We-” He stumbled, the words lost in his throat.

“You what?” The sophomore frowned, “Did you hurt him? Please tell me you didn’t punch him. Cas hates violence.”

“No! I’d never!” Dean was frantic. “It’s not like that. We, well, it’s just-”

“Dean.”

“We kissed.”

Silence claimed the room. The half broken clock above the stove ticked slowly, reminding Dean that time wasn’t, in fact, frozen. He could hear Adam playing upstairs and his Dad snoring on the couch in the next room over. His eyes traveled across the kitchen, looking at anything and everything that wasn’t Sam.

After a minute, his brother hadn’t said anything, so he continued. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, and I stopped it as soon as I realized what was going on. It was an accident, and I’m so sorry.”

“You kissed?”  He didn’t sound disappointed, so that was a step in the right direction. Dean managed to meet his brother’s gaze, and was disturbed by what he saw. A smile lit up the gangly boy’s face, and he was practically bouncing in excitement. “Dude, that’s awesome!”

“I-“

“Why are you apologizing? This is possibly the best thing to happen, _ever_.” Sam fumbled for his cell phone, digging through his man-purse (which Sam firmly maintains is a ‘satchel’). “Gabe is going to freak.”

“What?” _What??_ Dean didn’t really know what he was expecting, but that wasn’t it. Yelling, maybe. Crying, very possible. Depression and moping for the next two weeks, practically guaranteed. But... excitement? Maybe Sam had heard him wrong? “Dude, I kissed Castiel. As in, I have this huge fucking gay crush on your best friend-slash-whatever he is to you. How are you cool with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sam raised an eyebrow and then returned his focus to the phone, where he was probably texting Gabe. “Cas has had the ‘hugest fucking gay crush’ on _you_ since he moved to Lawrence last year. It’s about time you two did something about it. I was getting sick of watching you moon over each other.”

Understanding settled in Dean’s stomach, and it made him feel sick. Poor Sam has been harboring been in love with Cas all this time and has had to listen to the kid gush about how awesome Dean is? Talk about heartbreak.

“You’re, uh, taking it well.” He sat down, ignoring the urge to throw up.

“I couldn’t be happier.” In Sam’s defense, he didn’t look upset. Quite the opposite, really. It unnerved Dean. Something was wrong with this picture. “Though, I refuse to double date. Gabe suggested it earlier and, as happy as I am for you two, I’m _not_ going to watch you two make puppy eyes at each other any longer than I have to _._ ”

“What are you talking about?!” Really, what was he talking about? Gabe? Double dating? Dean was missing something…

“Well,” Sam blushed, “I took your advice and asked Gabe out.”

"Gabe? The guy you like is Gabriel Novak?" Dean felt a little bit like an idiot (or a lot like an idiot). “What about Cas?”

“Did you-“ The younger boy started laughing, “Oh my god, did you think I liked _Cas_?”

“I-“ Dean huffed, “You were always over there and it was always ‘ _Cas this’_ and ‘ _Cas that’_ and-”

“God, Dean, you’re such a dumbass.” Sam wiped a tear from his eye, but he couldn’t stop giggling, “I don’t like Cas. I never liked Castiel. It’s not that he’s not cool or anything, but he’s my best friend. And I’ve always had a crush on his older brother.”

“But… Gabe?”

“Yeah, Gabe.”

And Dean couldn’t find it in himself to care that his little brother was dating the older Novak. If he was in his right mind, he’d be pretty pissed about it, actually. Gabriel is three years older than Sam and was the school’s jokester. But, try as he might, Dean didn’t care. The only think he could think of is that Sam _isn’t_ dating Cas. And Cas likes Dean. And Dean had made a total _ass_ out of himself earlier. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are.” Sam sighed, smiling slightly. “You might want to tell that to Cas, though. He was really upset about whatever you said to him.”

“Fuck.”

“Good night, Dean.” Sam winked playfully and left the room.

“ _Fuck_.” Dean groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Fuck!” A little voice parroted back. Adam grinned, “I lost a tooth!”

Dean blinked. “Don’t swear, kiddo.” True to his word, Adam’s left front tooth was missing. “You want the tooth fairy to come, right?”

“That’s kid stuff.” The boy waved his hand dismissively, a lisp heavy in his voice from the missing tooth, “Uncle Bobby said the tooth dragon might come now that I’m older, and that sounds way cooler. The dragon has biiig wings and really sharp teeth because she brushes all the time!”

 “That’s awesome.” He couldn’t help but smile, “Let’s get you to bed."

"'Kay!"

Maybe everything would be alright afterall.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean checked his watch nervously. Lunch hour would be starting any minute, and Castiel would be sitting at his usual table. He had made Sam promise to make sure Cas would be there. Knowing his luck, Cas would probably try and hide in the library.

The flowers in his hand were nice enough. Dean didn’t know the first thing about the things, but Charlie had assured him that flowers were the best route to go. Anna, the shop owner, had gushed on and on about the different meanings of each one. Apparently, the bouquet symbolized love, apology, and friendship. To Dean, they were just a bunch of flowers, but hopefully Cas would understand the sentiment.

A shrill bell disrupted his though process, and a lump formed in his throat. This was it.

He pushed open the doors and casually strode over to his brother’s table (or, as Sam would tell him later, he had _tried_ to look casual but ended up looking constipated). “Hey, Cas.”

The dark haired boy didn’t look up from his veggie-wrap-thing. Sam was whispering to his, God, Dean was going to have to get used to saying it, boyfriend, and Gabe was attempting to stifle his laughter. Dean ignored them and continued.

“I’m sorry about yesterday, okay? I-“ He glanced at Sam awkwardly, “I was a dumbass and I really like you and I would like to go on a real date sometime, if that’s okay with you.”

Cas looked up and raised an eyebrow at the offered bouquet of flowers, but he accepted them. “Okay.”

“And-“ Dean blinked, “Wait… just, okay?”

“Sam explained your…” The younger boy smirked, “predicament to me earlier.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“I accept your apology.”

Dean couldn’t stop smiling, embarrassment be damned. “Can I kiss you now?”

Castiel stood slowly, his eyes twinkling, “I guess that’d be alright.”

They met somewhere in the middle, and it was basically the best thing ever. Gabe’s obnoxious catcalls were lost in the warmth of Cas’s embrace, and the softness of the boy’s lips.

Dean pulled away first because, hello, they were in the middle of the school’s cafeteria and pda is _kinda_ against school rules. Mostly, it was so he could see Castiel’s big blue eyes. Instead, Cas was sniffling and a tear was sliding down the side of his face. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he’d been crying.

“Oh, fuck, what did I do?”

Gabe’s howling laughter didn’t help, “Smooth move, Dean-o.”

“What?” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, “Cas?”

Cas mumbled something and was busy pulling a tissue from his pocket, so Gabe piped in, “He’s allergic to flowers.”

Dean blushed furiously.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Cas glared at his brother, “You couldn’t have known.”

Charlie, who was sitting crosslegged on their table by now, shouted “Just kiss already, you dumbasses.”

Dean really didn’t appreciate being called a dumbass, but he had better things to do than argue with his friends right now (plus, they were right, but Dean wasn't about to admit that). He pulled Cas towards him, and, if only for a moment, they ignored the world.  

Yeah, definitely the best thing ever (even better than pie and, coming from Dean, that meant everything).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Sorry it took so long to finish, but c'est la vie. I'm thinking about a little sequel thing, as reward for you all waiting forever (in the POV of Adam, because the world needs more Adam!fic). Anyways~ Happy birthday, Chris!


End file.
